A new begining
by Nana Cloud
Summary: The Heart snachers are back, and their headed for the Sanc Kingdom and the colonies, So the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Scouts have to work together, will they be able to hadle this. Or has the battle lost before it started... Hotaru and Quatre. i redid
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195**

_After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in downtown Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate._

_Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat. _

_That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies. _

**Chapter 1**. Meeting.

Serena, Rini, and Diana on Rini's head walked out of the candy store with their faces in the chocolate they just bout, it was as if the fight with Neherenia never happened until Rini looked to the wishing fountain and noticed two old friends. "Hotaru! Pluto!" She yelled in shore delight. Hotaru looked up to see her old friend Rini with tears of happiness hugged Hotaru, and she smiled and held on to her old friend with such a strong grip.

Trista Meioh smiled as the girls embraced each other in a warm-hearting reunion. Serena walked up beside Trista. "You've taken good care of Hotaru for us. Thank you, it means everything to Rini and me."

"It hasn't been any trouble at all. Hotaru has been quite useful. Back then we were being overly cashes when we tried to kill Hotaru, but if anything were to happen to Rini, I couldn't bare to face Queen Serenity again."

Hotaru and Rini sat at the fountain catching up. "I'm so happy your back Hotaru. I was thinking you would forget about me for good."

"I couldn't forget about you Rini. My memories were covered up when Sailor Moon turned me into a baby, now I'm back to normal now and we can catch up on what was going on." she then noticed the kitten on Rini's head, "So who's the kitty."

"I'm Diana. Luna and Atriums kitten."

"It talks?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah and so can Luna and Atriums" Rini said. Hotaru smiled and says. "Well after what happen last night this shouldn't surprise me. Nice to meet you Diana."

Rini started to think and hesitated to ask, "So Hotaru what happen to your father." Hotaru paused for a moment and then said, "He still has lost his memory of what happened to him with Mistress 9. I write to him every now and then. I'm living with Amara, Michelle and Trista right now. They're teaching me how to use my powers. I'm got most of it under control, but...I still miss how life was before I was Sailor Saturn except that Mistress 9 had full control of my father and of my body and everything."

"Hotaru?" Hotaru looks at Rini's sad expression. "I can still see you when I want to now, right?" she asks. "Of course." Rini looks into her eyes. "Do you promise?" Hotaru smiles. "I promise Rini, you can come and see me anytime you like." Rini smiles. "Hotaru, we have to go. We're moving to our new apartment today, remember?" Trista calls her. "Coming. I'll talk to you later Rini."

"Ok Hotaru. Later!" Rini calls as Hotaru and Trista leave.

Heero and Quatre observe the sight carefully. "It doesn't look like a mobile suit battle, but there was so much destruction caused here." Quatre said as he picks up a piece of rubble. Heero looks around. Then an old man walks up to them. "Interested in Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts."

Heero and Quatre look at each other. "Sailor Moon?"

"She's the champion of Justice. She says in the name of the moon she will punish the evil people. She saved this city countless times before. This was miner to what they have saved us from. Some say like me she's a heroine, others say she's fake. It's up to you to deside."

Quatre confronts the old man. "Have you ever seen this...Sailor Moon?" Quatre asks. "Not up close but yes, I have seen Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto up close before. I think Sailor Saturn is no younger then you two boys." Quatre looks at Heero, "What do you think?"

Heero turns around and keeps looking for clues, "Sailor Moon could exist, and she could be doing this, but I don't think it's to save the world from danger, just to get attention." Quatre nods "Then you think she's a fraud." Heero turns to him.

"In any case we can't have this much damage done to a city."

Hotaru put the last box of her stuff in her and Trista new room. The two were sharing rooms, while Hamara and Michelle shared a room in their new apartment. She started to take things out of the box, some items she owned. A jewelry box, a small lamps, then she found a picture of her new family, and another of her old family.

Trista walked as Hotaru looked at the picture of her and her father in front of their old house, she places a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Your life there is over Hotaru, your Sailor Saturn now. We want you to be happy too."

"I know, thank you." she looks up at Trista. "Come on, Michelle has home-made Ice-cream. Lets go down stairs and have some."

She smiles and stands up. "Thanks Trista, but I forgot my jacket in the car, so I'm going to get that, so save me a bowl please." Hotaru left the room. As she rushes to the elevator, she starts having feelings she hasn't felt in so long it feels so unfamiliar to her. She gets off and rams right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she looks up and sees a nice blond boy her own age staring at her. "It's alright."

She stare into his eyes, some thing about them seemed so familiar to her.


	2. Chapter 2 A date?

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195**

_After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in downtown Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate._

_Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat._

_That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies._

**Chapter 2**. A date?

Hotaru stares at this boy's eyes. He had the same eyes as her father did, kindhearted eyes. Quatre smiled down at the young girl, "Miss, are you alright?" he offered her a hand. He smiled hoping she would respond.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." she took his hand and he pulled her up. She smiled and was about to say something until she heard Michelle calling her. "Hotaru, come back up. It's getting cold."

"Coming." She bowed her head at Quatre and ran off. Quatre watched as she ran off as if he were in a trance

Hotaru and Rini the next day went shopping at the mall. They were passing a pet shop when Rini gasps, " Look Hotaru, they're all so cute." Rini looks at the puppies in the window. Hotaru looked threw the window to see the cute puppies.

"They are cute."

At the same time Quatre and Noin were leaving a cafe when Quatre spotted Hotaru. 'It's that girl from the other day' he thought. Noin notices the look on his face. "You know her Quatre?"

"I meet her the other say, that's all."

"She's pretty. Go ask her out."

"What! Miss Noin?"

"Quatre, Gundam pilot or not your still a teenage boy. You should still be able to go out on dates. Now go and as her out!" she walks up behind him and shoved him towards Hotaru.

Rini notices him first. "Hotaru! That guy is walking up towards us!" she said pulling on Hotaru's skirt. Hotaru turns around and looks surprised. "Hey it's that guy from yesterday."

Quatre smiled and lifted a hand to say hello. He laughs at first. "It's nice to see you again. But last time I didn't recall your name last time."

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, and this is my best friend Rini." Rini smiles at the fact that Hotaru didn't forget about her. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Winner. Well me and Rini are going shopping together." She looks at Rini, and she is giving the (ask him to come along) look. "Would you like to come with us?"

"If I'm not barging in."

Rini walks to him and grabs his hand. "Your not barging in and we insist, don't we Hotaru?" Rini ask Hotaru. "Oh of course."

Rini laughs as she pulls along Hotaru and a new friend.

As their leaving the mall, Rini runs ahead and laughs; Quatre and Hotaru are in the back, Hotaru smiles as Rini looks back at them laughing. They stoop at the end of the block. "Well our ride should be here at any time." Hotaru looks at him.

Quatre lifts one hand to scratch the back of his neck, nervously. "Actually Hotaru, I would like to see you again. Maybe it could be a real date?"

"A...date?" Hotaru looked at him surprised

"I know it's a little fast. But yes a date."

Hotaru looked very surprised, she never had been asked to go on a date before, this was her first date. "I...I love to."

"Really?" Hotaru nodded her head. He was surprised that she said yes, this was Quatre first date too. "That's great. Does Friday sound good?"

"Friday is good, it great."

Rini looks at Hotaru, she looks as red as a cherry, her eyes are looking down at her feet, and has one hand trying to cover up her face. Her right foot is behind her left foot. She never saw Hotaru look so nervous before. Was Quatre asking her out on a date?

"Amara pulls in, and calls "Hotaru, Rini! Come on were leaving!" Hotaru looks up. She quickly grabs Quatre's hand and grabs a pen and wrote down her phone number on it. "Call me later ok, well talk about it then." She runs off. Quatre waved goodbye.

She and Rini got in and Amara drove off. "Hotaru do you have a fever" Amara asks

"No, why?"

"Because your all red." Hotaru sinks into her seat, she was so embarrassed.

Quatre was just as embarrassed. Even though Hotaru was out of eye each, he was still waving, he finally notices that and he put his hand down and blushes


	3. Chapter 3 The Peacecraft Ball

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195 **

After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in downtown Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate.

Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat.

That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies.

**Chapter 3**. The Peacecraft Ball

Trista relaxes on the couch, her head resting on her knuckles, her elbow on the arm rest her back agents the arm rest and one arm around the back of the couch while her feet lay stretched out on the couch, as she reads one of Michelle's book, called "Mammoth Book of Sea Battles: Great Stories and Classic Tales from the Golden Age of Naval Warfare " while Michelle gets dinner ready.

Michelle hums a soft, yet happy tone. She soon got Trista to start humming without realizing it. When she does she smiles and puts down the book and walks over to the kitchen. She leans on the counter and looks around "So what's for dinner? Trista asks.

"I'm making a very special meal tonight, the appetizer is Laban Bil Bayd. This is a main dish, made with eggs in a garlicky yogurt sauce. Then there's a choice between Baba Ghannouj, a soupand Algerian Salad. Baba Ghannouj has a unique smoky eggplant flavor. A wonderful addition to any party or dinner table and it will keep 4 days refrigerated. The Algerian Salad is a wonderful salad, loaded with flavor; which will be served with pita bread. Then here comes the main dish, Dish-Arabic Shrimp with Cummin, A splendid aromatic dish. The spices awaken the taste buds. Derived from a Turkish dish. You can serve this dish to the king of Siam and be assured that it he will like it. The one of the side dishes is called Kibbeh stuffing, which used in a wide variety of kibbeh recipes. The other side dish is called Sautéed Gulf Potatoes, such a tasty compliment to any lunch or dinner."

"What's the special occasion?" Trista asks smiling. "They're 2 of them. The 1st reason is our first night together in this apartment. The 2nd reason is Hotaru's first Sailor Scout mission, and it was a complete success. Then I have one more reason."

"What's that?" Trista asks.

"Amara, you and I all have work tomorrow, so I can't make lunch for Hotaru when she gets home from school, so I made enough for left-overs so she has something to eat when she gets home in the afternoon."

Michelle sighs and looks out the kitchen window and sighs. "Something wrong?" Trista asks. "No, nothing at all, I just feel very happy. Tonight has been peaceful." Michelle said and starts cutting onions. "No disaster, no saving anyone tonight. It's nice to have some peaceful nights."

That's when Amara barges in with Hotaru right behind her telling her, "You can't go on a date tomorrow, especially with some stranger you just met! For get it!"

"Peace time over." Trista states as she comes in the room. "That's not fair Amara! You don't even know him yet and you're judging him already! " Hotaru said

"Yes that's right, and neither do you, he could be one of our new enemy's men in disguise and you wouldn't even know it Hotaru!"

"Amara, don't you think you're being just a little bit unfair?" Michelle come right behind Hotaru and wraps her arms around her neck her left cheek brushed against Hotaru's right one. "Hotaru's no longer a naive little girl, she's a mature young woman now. You should give her a chance to prove that, let her go on the date."

"And what if an enemy attacks? What if we need Hotaru? Or worse what if he is an enemy?" Amara asks

"If he is one of the enemy, how could he possibly know about Hotaru being Sailor Saturn, we're Sailor Scouts and we didn't know for a long time As for if we need her help in battle we can handle it if it happens, and if we can't we'll just call Hotaru from her date and she's come and help. Won't you dear?" She asks Hotaru, "Yes maim." she answers.

Trista laughs, "I agree, Hotaru is plenty mature enough to go on a date. You're out voted Amara, I'm sorry."

Amara thinks for a few minutes, and then sighs. "Very well, you can go."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Hotaru does to hug her. "Yeah, yeah, but I want to meet him before you go in the date."

"Oh, whatever you say." she goes to hug Michelle and Trista for helping her. She runs up stairs and waits for her call.

Quatre goes threw his schedule for Friday. He then sees that there's a ball over at the Sanc Kingdom to celebrate Relena's first year of leadership over the kingdom that exact Friday. "It's the same night? I thought it was next Friday, I hope she like these kind of engagements."

He looks at his hand with her number and stairs at it for a moment. That's when Noin walks in, "What's up Quatre?" she asks, as he looks up at her she notices the number that was wrote on his hands.

"I see you got the girl's number."

"Her name is Hotaru Tomoe, and I asked her to go out the same night as the ball on Friday."

"Then take her to the Ball, I'm sure the both of you will have a wonderful time Quatre."

"I hope your right." He said as he still look at the number in his hand, as he does he can see her face smiling. 'What's this feeling, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since we first met.'

"Go on, call her Quatre." Noin encourages him. He picks up his cell phone and dials.

Hotaru notices her number ringing; she looks at it at first then picks it up. "...Hello?"

" Miss Hotaru, this is Quatre."

"Oh, h...Hi...eh" Hotaru responses, very shy, and nervously. She blushes lightly but enough to notice from a small distance. Michelle walks in the room at the same time. 'That's so cute' she thinks. "On Friday, Princess Relena Peacecraft is having a ball over at the Sank Kingdom to celebrate Relena's first year of leadership over the kingdom. I was invited, I was hoping you would like to go."

Hotaru thinks about it 'A ball? I've never been to a ball before.' she then notices Michelle who was nodding telling her to go for it, "Of... Of course. I...I love... I love to...to go the ball...Friday...with you."

"Great."

"Great."

"I'll come pick you up Friday then at 7pm. I'll see you Friday then."

"Ok then, till 7pm then."

"Yes, until 7pm then Miss Hotaru." and hangs up.

Hotaru lies on her bed, flat on her back with her arms spread out to each side. "Michelle, I was stuttering the hole time I was talking to him. He must think I'm a ditz."

"Don't be ridicules." Michelle said as she sits next to her on the bed with her legs crossed. "I think he thinks you're really sweet, and he is honored to take you on a

date with him."

"How do you think that."

"Because that was I was thinking while I was watching you two talk." She brushes some hair out of Hotaru's face. "Come now, time for supper."

That Friday, at around 2:35, while she gets ready when she gets a nock at the front door. "Who could that be, that couldn't Quatre, it's too early." She opens the door to see Rini, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all there. "Hi Hotaru." Hotaru blinks a few times. "Girls, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asks. Rini smiles, "Where here to help you get ready for your date of course silly."

"That's right. We're you friends Hotaru and we want your first date to be extra special." Serena said as they all walk into Hotaru's place. "And don't think we came empty handed Hotaru, Rini and I brought over some of our favorite jewelry you can barrow for tonight. I hope it can help.

"That's right Hotaru, I even brought my hair brushes and my make-up kit. I can make you look so fine; your date is going to think he's dating a goddess. Trust me at that, I'm the best in my field." Mina said.

"Hotaru. I brought my sowing kit and some neat things we can add to your dress and don't worry. I'm the best and fastest at sowing in town." Lita said.

"I brought all different kinds of perfume we can use, we'll test them on us to see what sent is perfect for you Hotaru." Raye said.

"I brought this computer simulation on that shows some wonderful hairdos and shows us how to do them you can use Hotaru." Hotaru smiles "Thanks you guys." thanks them. "So where is the dress?" Serena asks

The girls look at Hotaru's purple dress. It was nice long no sleeves dress, it was a violet color, with a diamond neckline, but it had no designs on it or anything. "Hotaru, it's rather plain." Rini tells her.

"I don't have enough money to buy something fancy. Does it look that bad?"

"Not bad, just not really that good." Raye states. Lita smiles as she gets out her sowing kit. "Don't worry Hotaru, I can have this dress looking perfect in about an hour." Lita said as she looks threw her things. "As an matter of fact I got some things that will just do the trick." She looks back at her friends and smiles. "All right girls, while I'm doing this, start working on her hair and make-up."

Mina gets out her brushes and make-up kit while Amy puts her computer simulation in Hotaru's computer and Serena goes over to help pick which one. Raye starts telling the girl the try the different kinds of perfume. Mina grabs her hairbrush and straightener,

"Ok Rini, brush her hair, while a get this warmed up." Rini smiles and goes over to the bed and Hotaru sits in front of her. Hotaru looks at the clock it was about 2: 55 right now.

'5 hours to go.' she smiles, as she looks at the girls. 'Lucky for me, I have some of the best friends a girl could ever have.

At around 4: 15 Noin walks in to see Quatre fixing up his tie. "Hey Quatre. You good great." Quatre looks at her and smiles. "Thank you, I've been looking forward to this." as he puts his jacket on.

"The ball or seeing Miss Hotaru." she asks. He blushes a little. "Both, I'm rather exited to see her again. I better get going to pick her up, I'll bring her back to the Sanc Kingdom around 8:00."

By the time 6: 45, Hotaru looked perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with hairpins looking like sparking purple flowers and little butterflies. Her face had pail violet on and light pink lipstick on. The dress now had light purple flowers flowing from her top left shoulder to her right hip side.

"Hotaru! You look gorgeous!" Rini tells her as Hotaru looks into the mirror. "Really? You think so?" she asked and started blushing. Serena starts laughing and places a choker on Hotaru's neck with a large butterfly on it.

"She right Hotaru, you look absolutely, positively, gorgeous!" The girls all agreed with her.

Hotaru hand reached out and touches the butterfly on her choker and gazed at herself in the mirror. She looks at herself with disbelief. 'I can't believe all this. Is this me? I look so amazing; I can't believe this really is me.' She looks down at her hands that formed into fists on her lap, now looking sad now 'And will he still like me?'

Serena who is intoned to other's feelings can feel Hotaru's doubt and walks up and places a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru who comes out of her thought looked a little surprised and looked up at the smiling Serena.

"Don't worry, he going to think you're so beautiful, both on the out and inside Hotaru. Just be your self and believe in yourself."

Hotaru smiles back at Serena. "Thank you Serena. And all of you." she looks at her friends. "Thank you all so much for everything you did today, I so happy to have such wonderful friends as all of you."

Then the door came up and Michelle walks in. "Hello girls, didn't know you all be here." then she look at Hotaru. "Oh my Hotaru, you look gorgeous!" she said with a large smile. Hotaru blushes at Michelle's complement. 'I didn't think she think I'm gorgeous too'

"Well, I was coming up here to tell you your date is here."

Hotaru looks up looking anxious. "Quatre's here!"

"Yes, he got here just as I was walking threw the front door. Amara and Trista have to work late tonight so they can't meet him, but they wish you good luck dear."

Hotaru stands up nervously. "Have a wonderful time Hotaru!" Rini tells her.

"We'll be waiting for you call to tell us how it went." Serena tells her. The girls all nodded. Hotaru walks down stair slowly, afraid if she moves too fast she's rip her beautiful dress.

While down stairs, Quatre waits for Hotaru and then looks up to see her looking amazing. "Wow." was all he can say. "I hope I'm not over-dressed." Hotaru asks looks down at her feet and her fingers flinging away. "No, oh no. You look amazing!" he said walking towards her. "Really?" she looks up at him, fingers still flinging away.

"Yeah."

"Ahh." Serena and the girls all said at the same time. Michelle on the other hand grabs Hotaru's coat and puts on her. "It's going to be chilly tonight, and I want you on you your best behavior tonight Hotaru and have fun."

"We will Michelle."

Quatre opens the door and Hotaru walk outside, before he walks out. He looks at Michelle and says, "Don't worry, I take good care of her." and walks out.

Michelle worried face comes on. 'Young man, your not what I'm afraid of. Danger follows Sailor Scouts everywhere we go, I just hope it doesn't follow her tonight.'


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of the Heart Snatch

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195 **

_After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in down-town Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate._

_Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat._

_That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies._

**_Chapter 4_**. The Return of the Heart Snatchers

At an airport leaving the small plane, a woman with black hair wearing a red sweeter and black skirt caring a breef-case. 'My dearest daughter, I'm so sorry but I need you to wait for me for a little while longer, We soon be a family but first I need to take care of something.'

The Sanc Kingdom was lit up tonight, Hotaru look out the window of the limo in awe. The city itself and it's people were more alive. It looked like Christmas during the late spring, the decorations, the light put up around the city. The people were dancing in the street, it was like a festival at night. The buildings were old but so big and beautiful. The architecture simular to Florence, Italy.

"Wow, This city is so big, and beautiful." she said, turning to Quatre. "I hoped you liked it. We should be close to the Peacecraft Palace. They re-stored shortly after Princess Relena gained power over the country." He said as Hotaru sat back down. She barley spook to him during the ride on the privet plane to the kingdom. He seems to be very rich, he said the plane belonged to him. Some of the men that were a lot older them them called him Master Quatre. She had some questions for Quatre now.

"So how did you get an invitation to this ball."

"I sort of know Princess Relena, were not close, but a friend of my, well he's close to her. I've also been going to school here as well."

"If you've been going to school here then why where you in Tokyo."

"I was investigating something, but since you ask there's something I like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of a group of women called the Sailor Scouts, led by Sailor Moon?"

Hotaru as soon as he mention Sailor Scouts eye's got big, and she tried to thinkof an excuse. Why as he trying to find out about the Sailor Scouts? Trista told her in tough situation to trust her instincts to help her. "I've heard about them, I've seen them fight from a distance like some people, but I've never really spoken to them.

Why, have you come to investigate about them or something?"

"I want to know if her purpose is just, if not she's causes a lot of damage your home, I just want to know which one is it."

Hotaru started to think about this. If he's just a meer student, then why is he investigating something that has nothing to do with him, and why would he leave the Sanc Kingdom just for that. Something just didn't add up, this didn't sence any to her. He must be out to reveal their identities. But if that's the case, then why? Was she reading to much into this? She knows she can't reveal her idenity to him and she can't talk about it anymore then they have or he'll notice that she knows some-thing about the scouts. Her instincts tell her to keep quiet and don't talk about it anymore.

On the outsperks of town, was a tall female figure with long red hair, in a black dress with the creepest eyes. "The Sanc Kingdom... It's the perfect place to gather Pure Hearts. Master, the target is in sight."

Then a black entity that looks like a black star "Very good, don't let me down." She noddes once and replise. "Yes Master." then the strange entity disappears. The

woman smiles

Hotaru clasped her hands together tightly and tried to calm the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach as the limo arrived at their destination "Hotaru?" Quatre turned to her "It's alright you know, they won't bite?" he laughed at her. Hotaru flushed slightly. "I guess they wouldn't. I'm just a little nervous, since my father's accident I haven't been around this croud in a while." He nodded. "I understand," he said. He smiled."But still...I you look lovely Hotaru, if you do stand out it will be for therightreasons." he got out of the car.

Hotaru blinked. What a sweet thing for Quatre to say, she shook her head, she can't get attached to him anymore. He looking for the scouts identities including hers.

Besides he'd probaby say the same to any girl.

Quatre opened the door on her side and held out his hand. "Shall we go inside?"

"S-sure." Hotaru took his hand and stepped out, moving carefully so as not to overbalance in her high heels to step on the hem of her dress. Hotaru took Quatre's arm and they made their way up the stairs to the front door. The doorman opened it, bowing them inside. Hotaru tried very hearnotto gape as they walked down the long hallway, but she could resist the occasional peep. It was the most garishly decorated place she had ever seen! All gilded in gold with elaborate carvings.

"Hideous, isn't it?" murmured Quatre "I can ner come in here without wincing!"

"How can anyone live like this? Does mone make peole tasteless?"Hotaru whispered back.

Quatre blinked. "You think I'm tasteless?" he asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Hotaru blushed from enbarassment, she knew he hand money and their she goes and insulted him like that. "Oh, no." she hastened to assure him. "Well, I don't ..hum ... I, I haven't been to your place so I don't know..Not that I want to go!...I mean I wouldn't in the future..its... umm."

He laughed quietly. "It's ok, I was kidding Hotaru."

They reached the main room and were ushered inside. "Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner and Miss Hotaru Tomoe." the usher announced

Noin saw them and walked up to greet them. "Quatre, glad you made it." she said as she walked over."Thank you. Miss Noin, I like you to meet Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru this is..."

"Lieutenant Lucrezia Nion?" Hotaru shaking Noins hand

"Yes, I mean I'm no longer a Lieutenant, but how did you know me?"

"I don't know you personally. My mother Dr. Himako Hirotaki was a professor at the Lake Victoria military academy where you trained before she married my father Dr. Shuuichi Tomoe. She taught both you and Zechs Merquise about space travel and engining."

She looked at Hotaru for a minute, "Your Professor Hirotaki's daughter? Last time I saw your mother she left shortly after marring your father. I did here she had a daughter but I never took the time to see her. How has she been doing?"

Hotaru got silent, "She died." Noin eyes got big, and let Hotaru finished. "In an accident, when I was 4 years old."

"I'm sorry, your mother was brilliant scientist and teacher." Noin Taking the momant to greeve for her teacher.

Hotaru shook her head and smiled. "Thank you. Mother said you were one of her favorite students."

Then a young boy with brown hair came up to up. Hotaru got a little nervous when he walked up. He had very creepy, and sad eyes. "Quatre, can I speek to you, in privet for a mommet?"

Shore, Hotaru this will ownly take a minute. Noin will you stay with her?" He asked, "Shore?" The boys walked away. When they were out of others hearing Quatre asks, "Whats the matter Heero?"

"That girl is the daughter of Dr.'s Shuuichi and Himako Tomoe. They both worked for Oz as scientist as some of the top scientist. Her father in genenic engining and her mother in moble suit development operations."

"Yes I do know that."

"Did you also know that Oz's records show that Dr. Himako Hirotaki Tomoe isn't dead, but was placed in a mental institution after claming Heero Yuy was assassinated by Oz."

"What?"

"They say that she went to the police 5 years after and clamed it was Oz that was responsible for the assassination of Heero Yuy, but her husband clamed she was having a nervous brake down, and was unstable at the time and clamed she didn't know what she was talking about at the the time at all. So he had her placed in a mental institution shortly after. But she escaped three months ago and is looking for her daughter Hotaru Tomoe." Quatre felt sorry for Hotaru. "Does Hotaru know about this?"

"I dought it, she was only 4 years old when it happen. Her father probably told her that her mother died so she wouldn't ask to many questions."

"Should we tell her?"

"If you feel you need to, but if you do she's going to want to know how you know so much about her mother. So if you are going to tell her you better have a good excuse about how you know." Quatre nodded, "So it's better that I don't tell about her mother, and let her find out on her own."

"Yes."

The misterious red head looks down threw the sky-light on top of the roof. She then notices Hotaru laughing and talking to Relena Peacecraft's right hand. "Well well, Hotaru Tomoe is hear as well. This is icing on a cake."

Then she noticed the woman from the airport running. "So good Dr., your here too, we tried to warn you to stay out of the way but you just don't listen do you or is your reason of being here is to protect your precious little girl."

She smaks the doorman and ran pass him as he fell to the ground. 'I have to find Relena Peacecraft, she's their next target I'm shore of it, Oz and the Heart Snachers will both target her, I'm shore of it.' She runs into the ball room, she turns her head in different directions looking for Relena Peacecraft. Then she notices a young girl in a purple dress. She couldn't forget that face. 'Hotaru?' Then the usher taps on her shoulder. "Excuse me miss, are you looking for somone mam."

The woman looks at Hotaru with shock, 'Hotaru, you've grown up. But why are you here.'

"Miss, um miss."

Then the woman and everyone noticing Relena Peacecraft walking in from the of another stair way. "I would like to thank you all of you for coming to my party. to- day." Just as she was coming down the steps, the woman starts to run towards her. Relena notices as she runs towards her, two guards try to stop her but she waks one with her case and uses peper spray on the other one. Relena started by the woman grabing her wrist. Everyone is started by the woman's crazy enterence. Noin was about to step in, but then the oman saids, "Relena Peacecraft! You must listen to me! The Heartsnatchers are after your Pure Heart, you've got to get out of here now!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about."

She turns to the croud. "Everyone pleace listen to me! My name is Dr. Himako Hirotaki Tomoe!"

Hotaru's in shock, "Mommy?"

"You are all in grave danger here! You must leave here at once! Relena's world of Total Passivism will never come to be!" The croud is shocked by the womans outberst. "You must get away from here if you value your lives."

Then the woman on the roof smiles. 'It's time.' Then the glass on the sky-light shadder, starting everyone. Heero and Quatre hear the sudden commotion and run back into the room to see whats going on.

Dr. Tomoe sneered a little. "I knew this would happen!" She grabs Relena hand again."Relena Peacecraft! You must get away! Your their main target!"

"I can't just abandan my guess like that."

"Just shut up and listen to me! We have to get out of here now!" She yells at Relena, startling her.

"But you can't go yet, the party's just begun!" A voice coming out of nowhere. Everyone looks around look for the sorce of the voice. 'What a minute, I recognize that voice any-where!' Hotaru thought to herself. Then the starnge woman from before appears. "Hello dears, sorry for interrupting the party. I didn't miss the cake and ice-cream did I?"

'I was right, it Kaolinite! I thought the Soveren of Silence finished her off a long time ago!' Hotaru gasped a she saw her. Kaolinite lifted her hands streight up,the out of nowhere, a guiant black cloud swarmed around the windows. Everyone's too scared to go near it. " As you can planly see, I placed a barrior around the palace so no one can get in or out. There's no escape so hand over your Pure Hearts to me!"She opens up her right hand up and a black star is revealed on her palm. A dark light starts pulling everyone closest to Kaolinite Pure Hearts.

'She's taking everyone's pure hearts! I got to do something!' Hotaru looked for a place to tranceform into Sailor Saturn and call the girls. Then she noticed the back area where Heero and Quatre came out of. She ran over to see if Quatre was alright."Quatre!" She called. Quatre heared her call and waved over to him. "I'm so glad your all right Hotaru."

"I'm just as glad to see your alright." Then she guasp then passed out in Quatre's arms. "Hotaru!" he shook her lightly, then checked her pulse, 'Good she alright she just collapes from exhaustion.' Heero watched the hole thing, 'She faking, but why?' Quatre picked up Hotaru and placed over in the other room in a corner. "Just rest here Hotaru." Then Quatre hears a scream so he went back into the room. When he left Hotaru, open here eyes and got her sailor communicator. "Amara! Michelle! Trista! It's Hotaru! Pleace come in!"

Amara, Michelle, and Trista were sitting in the living room, Amara reading a magazine Michelle sowing and Trista relaxing then Pluto's communicator went off first. She grabs it immediately. "What is it Hotaru?"

"I don't want to believe it but the Kaolinite's back and she's stealing Pure Hearts at the Sanc Kingdom Palace!"

"I don't believe it!" Amara saids angry.

"Hotaru are you shore?" Trista

"I'm possitive, she locked us inside the palace with a dark sheild so we couldn't escape, I found an area so I can tranform but I wanted to tell you what's going on."

"Hotaru, keep her desstracted. Well get there as soon as we can!" Michelle told her.

"But what about the dark shield!"

"Leave that to us Hotaru! Just do what you can for now!" Amara told her.

"Ok." Hotaru nods once.

She turns off the communitator. She takes her Sailor Wand and cries out "Sailor Star Power!" While Hotaru transforms into Sailor Saturn.

Kaolinite smiles a she continues to take Pure Hearts.Heero and Quatre hid behind a few tables. "What are soppose to do?" Quatre asked Heero. Heero remains silent. He probaby doen't know. Kaolinite walks slower towards the two boys and with a large of force lifted the tables, Heero and Quatre didn't see it coming, they were out like lamps, and just as she was about to take their Pure Hearts when something wacked her with samething hard towards a wall on the other sided of the room. She looks up at the fugure that dared to attack her.

Sailor Saturn tworling her Silent Scythe the places her arm behnd her back got into her fight pose. "Let me ask, do you steel Pure Heart because of the fun of it or to please Germatoid?"

Kaolinite smiles."Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic little Hotaru, now a Sailor Soilder. They'll take anyone won't they Sailor Saturn. So why are you here all by yourself. Or are you here with someone." She asks looking down at Quatre, who's knocked out on the ground. Hotaru stand in front of him. Kaolinite smiles, "Well then Let's get started." Kaolinite saids, getting in her fight stlyle. Sailor Saturns stands furm in her feet.

If anyone has any idea about what happens next, tell in my review or e-mail me at see ya


	5. Chapter 5 Sailor Saturn VR Kaolinite

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195 **

After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in down-town Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate.

Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat.

That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies.

**Chapter 5**. Sailor Saturn VR Kaolinite

Serena was watching a soap opera on the T.V with a handkerchief, and Rini was sitting next to the phone, just looking at it. Luna walks over to Rini, "What's the matter?" Rini took a deep sigh. "Hotaru's suppose to call me after her date. But she's never been out this late." Luna smiled. "Don't worry dear, Hotaru's probaby having a good time and will call you the first thing tomarrwo because she doesn't want to wake you up." Rini takes another deep sigh _'I hope so'_ Rini thought.

Sailor Saturn and Kaolinite lock eyes for a slight moment, trying to figure out what the other is going to do. Sailor Saturn took on step foward and held her scythe up. Kaolinite grinned, and tossed her hair back, and chuckled. "Hotaru Tomoe, is Sailor Saturn." She laughed out loud, and Hotaru raised a brow, 'What's she got planed now?' Hotaru asked herself. Kaolinite stopped laughing and stared at Hotaru."It feels like yesterday I first met you. You're still just as pathetic as you always were 5-years-ago."

Sailor Saturn just got angryer, but she didn't let her anger get the better of her, she knew Hamara, Michel, and Setsuna will be there soon and everything will be ok. In the mean time, she has to keep Kaolinite destracted for as long as it take until they got there. She looked behind her to see if Quatre was alright. He didn't seem to be too badly hurt, she didn't want to move him and make it worse. She new she had to protect him, his friend, and the princess from Kaolinite. She looks back at Kaolinite who iching for a fight.

"Why are you stalling?" Kaolinite asks.

"Why would I?" Sailor Saturn asks.

Just at that moment, Sailor Saturn sences something wrong, then she turns around to see Quatre from behind her started to vanish. "Quatre!" She cries as she turns around to try to grab him but he'd completey vanished. She faces Kaolinite to see him start to reappear again in front of Kaolinite. She opens her hand and lets out a seed. The seed grows into vines that wrap themselves around Quatre's body as he landed on his knees unconscious, and the end of the vine remained in Kaolinite's hand, like a rope. With some of the free vine she wraps part of the vine around his neck, making him sit up.

"I see you like this boy. I never would have thought a gundam pilot would be your type."

"Let him go Kaolinite! He's completely defenceless!" Sailor Saturn yells at Kaolinite.

"Then you do care for him? Then he's staying with me until I leave, so I suggest you put your scythe down on the ground and put your hands where I can see them dear."

Hotaru looked at Kaolinite with complete hatred, but slowly she did as she was told and placed the scythe down on the ground. "Good now kick it towards me." Kaolinite commanded. Hotaru glared at for a second then kicked her scythe towards Kaolinite as told. "Good girl, now it's time to say... " She lift up her hand and opens up her right hand up and a black star is revealed on her palm. the dark light started to arrose "Goodby Sailor Saturn!" The dark light darts towards Sailor Saturn, and she's completely defentless now..

Just as the dark light was about to hit Sailor Saturn, someone pushed her out of the way and landed behined a fallen table,making a sheild in front of them. Then this mysterious person coverd Sailor Saturn body with they're own. After the blast was gone she got off Sailor Saturn, just as she went to see who was her savior, She finally knew who it was._ 'Mommy' _. Dr.Tomoe grab what looks like a grenade from their belt and threw it towards Kaolinite. However it didn't explode, it was a gas bomb. "Don't worry Hotaru." Dr.Tomoe told Sailor Saturn, "He'll get your friend." Then from behind Kaolinite, Heero used his dagger to brake her leash on Quatre and help his stand up and ran towards Sailor Saturn and Dr.Tomoe. He mannage with all this and grabs Sailor Saturns scythe.

Once Heero passed the table they're hidding behind Dr. Tomoe grabbed Sailor Saturn's wrist and ran after them, dragging Sailor Saturn behind her. Once she caught up with them, Dr.Tomoe talks to Heero. "Where can we hide?" Heero looks at her at corner of his left eye. "Run up the stairs. We'll hind a room I have that contains weapons."And with that, the three run up the stair as fast as they can. Kaolinite tries to stop them by us her attcks, but they barley escape from her.

Serena was still watching soaps, cry, blowing into the handkerchief. "This is **_so _**beautiful!" She cried. Rini was brushing her teeth. And just when it was getting to the best part, the phone rings. "Oh What Now!" Serena screams. She quickly picks it up. "What is it!"

"Serena it's Amy! Quick, changed the cannel to the news channel!"

"You can't be serious! I'm in the middle of my soaps!"

"But Serena! It's about the Sanc Kingdom!"

"The Sanc Kingdom! But isn't that where Hotaru is?"

That got Rini's attention. She ran into the room and jumped on the couch next to Serena. "Did something happed to Hotaru?" She asks Serena. "I don't know yet. I'm checking on it now." she changes the channel to the news channel. There a male news reporter tells the story.

"At the Peacecraft Palace their appears to be a mysterious black dome across it with a Black Star." Serena's and Rini's got wide. "Serena that star!"

"It's the Heart Snatchers symbol!" Serena saids into the phone. "Thats right." Amy saids. They listen to the rest of the report.

"According to some eye witness just befor the dome appeared a woman with black hair wearing a red sweeter and black skirt caring a breef-case ran inside the palace, beating up security and smaking the doorman and ran pass him as he fell to the ground. We don't know is she has any connection to this yet but..." A woman handed him another report. "This just in, we have the identity of the woman that ran inside before the dome appeared. Her name is Dr. Himako Hirotaki Tomoe. She was a scientist for Oz, but according to this Dr. Himako Hirotaki Tomoe died 15-years-ago. But she appears to be alive and well."

"Hotaru's mother is still alive!" Serena gasps

" I wonder is Hotaru knows?" Rini says.

Meanwhille somewhere in Romefeller Foundation, Duke Dermail is also watching this. _'Dr. Himako Hirotaki Tomoe, you should have stayed died. It's a shame that you betrayed us once again. Your such a brilliant scientist.'_

Just then he got a call on his video phone. It was a mysterious figure, completely black on the other line. "Kaolinite so far has everything under control. We'll keep our end of the bargen. Just remember to keep your end of it."

"Don't worry, we will. Have you find out anything about them yet?"

"According to Kaolinite last report, that she just send in, Sailor Saturn is in the Sanc Kingdom as we speek trying to stop her. Some of our old know that Sailor Saturn was however those who know because of the Outer Scouts finished them. We also want you to do is capture an old colleague of ours, Dr. Shuuichi Tomoe."

"Dr. Shuuichi Tomoe? He and his wife use to work for us as well. That is until the Mrs.'s got pregnant."

"Is that so. We have another thing in common."

"Make shore your friend captures the Sailor Scouts, so we can study them and their powers."

"That on't be a problem."

On the outsoars of the city towards the ocean, a helicopter flys towards the Peacecraft Palace. Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto rush to the battlesight. "I hope Sailor Saturn is doing fine on her own." Sailor Neptune said.

"She'll be fine. We trained her well. Beside she know Kaolinite better then we do." Sailor's Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto sat down peacefully looking outiside the window. 'Hotaru, if anything happen to you. Rini would never forgive me, and...I wouldn't ever forgive myself."

Walking down a dark hallway Heero caring Quatre with Dr. Tomoe, and Sailor Saturn following him. "This way." he tells Dr. Tomoe. Heero noticed two figures in the distance, he open his jacket to bring out a small flashlight. He points it towards the figures. It was Relena and Noin. "Heero?"

"How did you escape from that woman."

"We used an secret passage behind the stairs to escape before she got Miss Relena." Noin informs Heero. Then focus her attention on Dr. Tomoe. She walks towards her. Then they are face to face she smiles. "It's good to see you Dr. Tomoe."

"It's good to see you too Noin dear. How's Zechs."

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"I'm proud of the life style you've taken on Noin dear."

Noin smiles. Relena steps in. "We better take this conversation somewhere else." Heero agreeing with her, he continues to walks down the hallway. Dr. Tomoe keeps a carefull eye on Sailor Saturn. Once they reach Heero hiding place with wepons and computers, Dr. Tomoe speeks, "I like to speek to Sailor Saturn alone for a moment. We'll be in the room second next to your room."

"Dr. Tomoe before you go." Heero said getting her attention. "I think you know this but your daughter Hotaru Tomoe is also here."

"Yes, I saw her when I entered the ball room."

"You haven't metion her this whole time. From your reputation, your a mother first and a doctor next."

"Your correct. I'm a dedicated mother, and I love my daughter. However she's safe in a room where that Heart Snatcher won't find her. I saw Quatre hide her. I need to focus on the situation right now. That Heart Snatcher will hunts us down, so we need to be perpared."

"So their called Heart Snatchers?"

"Correct. The Sailor Scouts have plenty of experience with the Heart Snatchers. Sailor Saturn might be able to tell us a few things about them."

"Then why do you need to talk to her alone?"

"Her last encounter with my husband Dr. Shuuichi Tomoe, and my daughter Hotaru Tomoe almost caust them their lives. This is a little personal. Excuse us." Dr. Tomoe and Sailor Saturn walk away the room second next to Heero's room. Once Sailor Saturn walks the room, Dr. Tomoe walks right in and shuts the door. Once she locked it she turns around to face Sailor Saturn.

Dr. Tomoe just stared at her for a moment. Sailor Saturn clears her throut. "Yes well, So...Dr. Tomoe? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dr. Tomoe walks up to Sailor Saturn, and huggs her. Sailor Saturn just loos puzzled for a moment. Since Dr. Tomoe's was at least one foot taller her head, she just rested her chin on Dr. Tomoe's shoulder. This was the first time in years her mother has hugged her. . . "Dr. Tomoe?"

"It is you, Hotaru."

Sailor Saturn just looked a little surpised, and looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I was going to find you after this perdicument was over. I can't believe how big you've grown." She started to pull back, looking at her daughter. "I so grateful to god for letting you grow into the beautiful woman you've grown up to be."

Sailor Saturn didn't know what to do, one question comes in mind though. "How did you know I'm Hotaru Tomoe?"

"The Heart Snatchers that knew your Sailor Satun is Hotaru Tomoe were the ones who own the mental institution your father placed me in. While I was there, they made me make all different kinds of weapons to steel pure hearts." Sailor Saturn looked horrified, she backed away from her mother and slowly backed up against the door. "You made weapons for them? How could you do that!" She began to yell at Dr. Tomoe. "They promised to leave you and your father alone if I did as told without complant." Dr. Tomoe tried to explain. "The Heart Snatchers don't keep their promies!"

"What other choise did I have, I couldn't get out of there until I promised your father not to metion who killed Heero Yuy."

"Then you do know who killed Heero Yuy?"

"Yes, but I can't ever tell you or anyone who he is until I have proof of his existence." She slowly walks up to Sailor Saturn. "Listen to me Hotaru! Their are people in the Oz and Romefeller Foundation that want to use your powers for their own selfish perposes! The Heart Snatches will try to take advantige of the situation so be on your gaurd! Don't trust anyone that ask about the Sailor Scouts. However the Gundam Pilot are your best hope to survival now! You must find the Gundams!"


	6. Chapter 6 What to do?

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailors Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195 **

_After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in down-town Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate._

_Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat._

_That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies._

**Chapter 6**. What to do?

The news reporters and the Royal Guards surrounded the palace. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto land their helicopter in the forest. From the trees, they try to figure out how to get in. Uranus looks about trying to find a way past a guard. She then when his back was to her, she hit's him in the neck. She then catches his body and leaned his body on a tree trunk. She looks up at the dark sheild

"Perhaps we can make a hole." Uranus said.

"Perhaps. Lets test its power out first." Pluto said.

"We have to hurry. Sailor Saturn won't be able to hold Kaolinite on her own much longer." Sailor Neptune said. They walk up the stairs of palace porch. Sailor Pluto tries to touch the sheild, but it's dark energy pushed her away. Slightly burning her hand. "Kaolinite has more power then ever before. We can't break down this sheild on our own." She turns to look at her commerades. "We need Sailor Moon's group"

"Are you shore their isn't another way." Sailor Uranus asks.

"Possitive."

"Then well have no choise. Call Sailor Moon."

"There's no need for that." Someone said form behind. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto turn around to see Sailor's Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mini Moon along with Tuxedo Mask right there. "Hi girls. Been a while huh?"

"Where's Sailor Saturn? Is she ok?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"We don't know anything yet." Sailor Pluto said. "Sailor Saturn will be fine." Uranus said. "We trained her well."

"But how do we get in?" Sailor Jupiter asks.

Sailor Mercury look on her little computer. "I'll try to find a weekness in the sheild."

Quatre eyes tighten, then sightly opens. He tries to remember what happened. He remember the ball, Hotaru's mother, the mad woman, up untill then. Where was Hotaru? He left her in another room when she passed out in his arms. He wonders where she was now, and where he was now. He looks to his left to see Heero working on the computer, while Noin and Relena talking to eachother till Noin notices that he's awake. "Welcome back Quatre."

"Where am I? Where is Hotaru?" he when he sat up.

"Your in a room upstairs. Heero has this room set up for his own purposes. As for Hotaru, she's in the room you left her in." Noin said walking up to him. She takes a seat thats next to the bed. "Quatre, A Sailor Scout has come to the Sanc Kingdom. It's the one that calls herself Sailor Saturn." Noin said. Relena walk up behind Heero trying to see what he's working on. He has the blueprint of the entire building on the screen. "Heero? What is all this?"

"If this Sailor Saturn is what she say she is, she'll be very useful to us." He points to a passway under the palace. "Well go underground, well use that passage to get back to the acadamy."

"What about all of the civilians?"

"This Heart Snatcher is after you, not the civillians." Heero standing up. "I need to talk to Dr. Tomoe about these Heart Snatchers and the Sailor Scouts." He left the room and walks towards the room Sailor Saturn and Dr. Tomoe was in.

"The Gundams?" Sailor Saturn asks

"That's right." Dr. Tomoe starts to explain. "The boy, Heero Yuy. He piloted the Wing Gundam, but right now he's piloting the Gundam Epyon, and that boy Quatre is the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. I have information on the other gundams and their pilots. As soon as this battle between you and the Heart Snatcher is over here well head for space and find the others and..." as soon as Sailor Saturn heard her said '_space_' she interruped Dr. Tomoe.

"Head for space? What are you talking about head to space? If I had to go to space I'll go with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, and I'll never go with you! So start explaning whats going on! Why are the Heart Snatchers back? Is the Salverin of Silence, Mistress 9 still alive? How do the people in the Oz and the Romefeller Foundation know about us and our powers? Whats the connection between them and the Heart Snatches? Start explaining mom because I don't unders-stand any of this."

Sailor Saturn looks at her mother, filled with rage. However, Dr. Tomoe just looks calmy, just looks into Hotaru's eyes for what feels like an enternity of silence. Then she looks down at the floor with her eyes closed, takes a deep sigh. "We will talk about all this later on. But for right now, we need to find a way out of here, save the hostiages and defeat that mad woman."

"Your trying to avoid the conversation! Ok then! Well play it your way mother! We will talk about it later, infront of my team, my family!" she voice was cold and filled with anger. She hears a knock on the door behind her. She opens it to see Heero standing their infront of her.

"I want to talk to Dr. Tomoe. Alone." Sailor Saturn turns around and looks at Dr. Tomoe for a moment.

"Go ahead. I don't know if you'll find any truth to her words thoe." she walks out.

Heero shuts the door behind him and locks it. He turns to Dr. Tomoe. "You worked for Dr. J a short time ago." He started, and Dr. Tomoe puts on a streight face. "You help design the system for the Wing Gundam, and all of the other Gundams. That was your specialty, designing systems. I also believe that you help design the systems for the Wing Zero Gundam and the Epyon Gundam. I met you once before as a small child. I also met Hotaru that day. or have you forgotten that."

Dr. Tomoe grinned, closed her eyes, turned her head slighly down and chuckled. It was a very creepy sound. "No young angent. I have not forgotten anything. I am pleased you remember me." She looks up at Heero with those eyes that turned cold, like ice. Like her head turned into ice. "As for your assumption your correct. I did design the system for both the Wing Zero and the Epyon. Of course the Gundam Epyon system I made was the prototype. The one that Treize put in the Epyon is a system brought up on my design. As for the Wing Zero, Instructor H didn't hide my designs for that system that well. It's a same about what happen to poor that colony and your friend Trowa Barton. But then again, he could have survived and he in hiding or maybe he doesn't want to come back."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "You seem to put on a different face around the people that your closest too. But when people like me come along you turn heartless is that correct?"

"I hide my real self around people a truly care about. Noin, Zechs, My daughter Hotaru. However when I'm around fighters like you, my true nature seems to amerge ever time."

"I over heard your hole conversation with Sailor Saturn..." Dr. Tomoe's eyes grow big, "Or should I say your daughter Hotaru." She looks at him in shock. "How did you..." Heero takes out of his ear a small hearing device. Then walks over to Dr. Tomoe and grabs a bug in her black hair, surprising her. "I planted this on you when you walked passed me."

"Very Clever, young angent. Dr. J was very right to choose you."

"Why did you throw away your entire career at Oz. I know it wasn't about the real Heero Yuy death. So why did you throw everything away."

Dr. Tomoe took a deep sigh, then pulled out from under her shirt a locket that was around her neck. She opens it to look at the picture of Hotaru, her husband and herself when Hotaru was at least 4-years-old. Hotaru is smiling with her eyes closed and she's wearing a white with light pick flowers on it dress. Hotau's mother from behind is nealing herself down and is hold Hotaru, both of her arms around Hotaru, her head resting on Hotaru's small shoulders, smiling. From behind her standing up, with his hand on his wife's shoulder is Hotaru's father, smiling. They all seemed very happy.

"Before I left Oz, my husband Shuuichi and I ment Dr.J. He was the one that told me about how Oz was really like. I don't want to believe him but it turns out that everything he said was true. My husbandand I left Oz after that and desited to start a family. Thats when Hotaru were born. She became our hole world. I wanted to keep my daughter safe form Oz influence. So we moved back to Japan in an neutral zone. I still knew it wasn't enough to keep my daughter safe. So I did some work for Dr. J."

"How was working for the Heart Snatchers keeping Hotaru safe from Oz?"

"They voud to leave Hotaru alone is did my work without complaint, so I did was was nessasary. Even if it means killing people and building mechines for war. I will do whatever is nesessary to keep my daughter safe. I personally don't mind war, however my daughter is too fradgel for war. That was my fault. I didn't want her to even think of the war comming to us and destroying our peaceful way of life. So I filled her sweet little head with talks of peace, love and fairy tails comming true. It true that wasn't my best idea, but I did what was best for her. But now these Sailor Scouts have come in and turned my daughter into some preppy super hero. I mean come on did you see her on the battle field today. She has no idea whats she doing. She just sat their looking at that freak Kaolinite and waited for her to make a move. As for those their girls Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, I don't want Hotaru anywhere near them. They tried to kill Hotaru, and how can Hotaru foreget about something like. If my daughter has to do this then she'll do it on my terms, not theirs."

"Hotaru may see this differently."

"I don't care. I'm her mother. She's my daughter. I will do whatever it takes to protect her until the day I or the day god forbid she dies."

Meanwhile in the other room, Quatre starts to get up. "Quatre where are you going?" Noin asks.

"Where do you think, I have to find Hotaru, she's my responcibility."

"Quatre, she's safe where she is for now. You'll be puting her in even more danger by going over their Quatre." Quatre walks to the door, to see Sailor Saturn their sitting down on the floor, olding her scyth in her hands and her head down. "Your Sailor Saturn?" he asks her. She doesn't respones. Quatre was going to say something more to her then he notices Dr. Tomoe leave the room then Heero looks up at Sailor Saturn. "Sailor Saturn isn't it?" he asks but like with Quatre she does not respond. "Well I got what I need to know about Dr. Tomoe, now I need to talk to you."

She gets up without notice then walks into the room then Heero shuts the door. After Heero locks the door he looks at Sailor Saturn who sits down on the bed looking down on the floor. "Do you remember me?" Hotaru looks up at him confussed. "What are you talking about?" She asks him. "When we were little kids, your mother brought you to the colony, the same year your father put her into a mental institution. Your mother brought you their because she wanted you to see her lifes work. That day **_Hotaru Tomoe_**..." Just as her mother did, Hotaru look up at him in shock. "You gave me your name, but I never got the chance to do the same. My name's Heero Yuy." Hotaru was about to deny being Hotaru then Heero finishes. "Hotaru Tomoe I will keep your secret on one condition "

"And what exactly is that?"

"You tell me whats going on, everything about the Sailors Scouts, you don't have to tell me about the Sailor Scouts idenities, but everything that envolves the Sailor Scouts you have to tell me, and from this day forward, you will update me on every event that envolves the Sailor Scouts, every battle, ever meeting. "

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"During your last big battle in Tokyo Japan, you and the other Sailors Scouts caused a lot of damage, and it could have cause a lot of people their lives. And this isn't the first time this has happened, the Sailors Scouts have caused a lot of damage to the city. As long as I keep my eye on all Sailor Scouts that will change drastically. This is my way to minimise the damage."

"So you try to get envolved in what you don't understand."

"What I don't understand, you help me understand. Teach me, I'm a very good student." Sailor Saturn just glares at Heero for a moment, then takes a deep sigh. "I apparently have no choice, but let me ask. What will you do if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, then I will tell everyone. Oz, Romefeller Foundation, the othe Gundam Pilots. The last thing you want if for half of the worlds strongest powers to know about you being one of the Sailor Scouts."

"So your blackmailing me?"

"I perfer to think of it as ensurence. You can't really blame me for wanting to keep your home town in peace. We will talk about the rest later but for right now. You need to tell me how we can defeate that woman."

"You mean Kaolinite?"

"Does she have any weaknesses?"

"Not that I know of. All I know is that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto could fight with her on an even battle plain." Sailor Saturn holds her scythe with one hand and with the other hand stroked her chin. "Now if I remember curectly, it was actally Sailor Moon that defeated her, but then she came back again."

"Where is Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Saturn trocked her chin with one hand thinking. '_Knowing Serena, she probaby at him watching Soaps and thinking about Darien all at the same time. But if I tell Serena about this, Rini will want to come and that would put her in grave danger_.' Then Sailor Saturn in her head thought about how Kaolinite kidnapped Rini, and how Mistresss 9 stole her pure heart, Rini screaming and looking up at her, even though she wasn't in control she could see what was happening and she tried to fight it. She remembers Rini's words , "Oh, my friend Hotaru. So glad you all right" just as Mistress 9 stole her pure heart. She remembers how pail Rini's face looked. Like she was died. She never wanted to see Rini like that ever again.

"I would appreciate it if we don't get her envolved."

Heero's left eye narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because my group would perfer trying to not work together with Sailor Moon and her group." Heero looks up at her for a second, then turns around and opens the door. "Don't worry, if you keep your end of the bargen then I won't tell Quatre and the others. Now come on, we need to get out of here before Kaolinite as you call her finds us." Sailor Saturn nods once and walks out with him.

Meanwhile outside Sailor Mercury uses her scannner to try to find a week point in the sheild. "It's no use, there's no way we can break down this sheild." She takes a deep sigh. "So what do we do now?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Sailor Mars thinks for a moment. "Lets do a Sailor Teleport." she said. "No good." Sailor Uranus said. "It could work if Sailor Saturn were here."

"How about we deside on a group that will go in, and the rest of us will stay here and try to keep those news reporters busy." said Tuxedo Mask . "Thats a good idea." Sailor Pluto said. "All right, then who's going?" Sailor Venus asks. Sailor Mini Moon steps in first. "I know I'm going!" Sailor Moon looks conserened. "Sailor Mini Moon?"

"Sailor Saturn is my best friend, she saved me from Misstress 9! I have to save her from Kaolinite!"

Sailor Moon pauses then nods once. "If Sailor Mini Moon goes then I'll going too." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Uranus steps up. "Sailor Saturn is on my team, she's my

responsibility." She said. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto both nods. "Were going too."

Sailor Jupiter steps in. "Hold on. I'm not letting all of you go with Sailor Moon. After what happen after Sailor Moon defeated Misstress 9 you two tried to dethrone her. So one of you are staying here and I'm going too."

Sailor Pluto nods once. "Then I'll stay and Sailor Jupiter will go in my place." Sailor Jupiter nods once. Sailor Uranus fronds. She didn't want Sailor Jupiter to go. But what choice did she have. "Ok, then it's settled?" Tuxedo Mask asks

Sailor Moon nodds, "That's right. The team will provide me, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." then takes Sailor Mini Moon

Tuxedo Mask "Meanwhile, the other team which will provide me, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto. We'll keep civilians out of harms way. So you don't need to worry about any of us."

Sailors Moon and her group join hands and form a circle. They start glow for a few moments then they vanish.

Now everyone walk in the same room. "So what do we do?" Relena ask. Heero steps up, "We need to come up with a plan to.." then all of a sudden flash of light appears above them. Sailor Saturn then figures out what that was. "Everyone, get close to the walls." She said, taking her own advice. Just as the other do. The flash of light lands i the middle of the room. Once the light clears up, Sailor Saturn can get a clear veiw on what is this.

"Sailor Moon?" She gasps. Sailor Moon turns around to see Sailor Saturn stand behind her. She also get a clear look on who everyone else is. "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune..." Sailor Saturn gasps and as she realizes who's the other Sailor Scout that came with them. Sailor Mini Moon smiles wide. "Sailor Saturn!" she cries in joy and runs up and huggs her. Sailor Satun twirls around once and places her hands on Sailor Mini Moon's shoulders, making Sailor Mini Moon look up at her and smiles."Sailor Mini Moon, what are you doing here?"

"We came to save you Sailor Saturn. The Sailor Scouts motto is '_you stand by your friends_.' remember?" Sailor Mini Moon said. She looks up at Sailor Saturn like she did something wrong. 'Rini, your to kind' Sailor Saturn thougth to herself.

"So what did we miss?" Sailor Jupiter asks

_**If anyone has any idea about what happens next, tell in my review or e-mail me at see ya**_


	7. Chapter 7 The big trap!

_**Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**_

**March 15. A.C 195 **

_After Heero and Quatre escape to the Earth and joined the Sanc Kingdom defense force under the guidance of Captain Noin, A weird explosion in down-town Tokyo accord. The weirdest thing was according to the news report; there was no sigh of a mobile suit fight. In case of had anything to do with the explosion; Heero and Quatre desisted to investigate._

_Meanwhile on earth, Sailor moon defeated the evil Neherenia once again, Sailor's Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with her old body and memories were back, and a new enemy... or should I say an old enemy is showing their ugly heads. It will take all the earth has to stop this threat._

_That is why in a weird twist of fate, Strange enough, the two worlds are about to meet at last. The question is now will it be enough to save the Earth and the colonies._

**Chapter 7**. The big trap!

"So what did we miss?" Sailor Jupiter asks

Sailor Mini Moon turns around, but Sailor Saturn keeps her hold on Mini Moon's shoulders tightly. Sailor Saturn takes a deep. "Kaolinite has returned."

"What?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter gasps!

"She trapped us all inside. She's after Relena Peacecraft's pure heart. She's already taken the pure hearts of the guests. Miss Noin snuck Relena upstairs while Heero, Quatre, Dr.Tomoe and I ran up the stairs, running away from Kaolinite attacks."

"What are her weopons?" Sailor Uranus ask.

"That black star on her right balm. It doesn't just take pure hearts, it makes a dark blast from it. She also seems to be stronger then the last time we fought her."

Sailor Neptune pulls out her magic mirror, holds it to her chest. its starts to glow and her hair flows from the energy from it. "Uranus, the ocean around us is roaring in my ears. I sence a even greater evil even then the Solveren of Silence is in this kingdom."

Sailor Uranus looks up at the seeling. "If these wall could talk, they speak of words of negativity, and other horrible deeds that shouldn't exsit in this good world."

Sailor Jupiter looks around the room, to see the computers and weapons on the walls. "Boy, you wouldn't expect think kinds of toys in a peace keeping nation." she said as she picked up a sinper riffel from off one of the rack. Heero walks up and snatches the sinper from her. "I don't want anyone tuching my weapons." he said as he puts the sniper back on the rack

Jupiter puts her hands on her hips in fustration. "Well excuse me, I was just looking." she stretches her hands behind her head, and walks back to the girls.

Then you hear Sailor Moon gasps, "Excuse me? is this suppose to be beeping?" She asks with a blank look on her face. Heero grabs it and throws it out the window. "What you just activated was a grenade." he said as he still looked out the window. After the expoition, he glares at her, and it creeps her out so much she falls to her knees, "Girls, I can't seem to get up." The other sailor looked completely embarressed. "And your going to be queen Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mini Moon said under her breath. Sailor Moon glars at Mini Moon.

Relena, steps in. "Excuse me? But we never caught your names." She asks. Sailor Moon gets up with her hands on her hips, and just before she does her little speach, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune put their hands over her mouth. "Haven't you embarrased us enough?" Uranus said. Sailor Moon tries to talk but whatever she said got muffled.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, these two are Uranus and Neptune and the one we just stopped form talking is my leader Sailor Moon. The little one is Mini Moon and you already meet Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Saturn looks down at Mini Moon then at her teammates. "Uranus, perhaps we shoudl do another sailor teleport to get the others Scouts." she said. "Why should we? Their not part of our team." Uranus respones

"No but their part of mine and Sailor Moon's and Mini Moon's team!" Jupiter said angred at Uranus looking down on them again. Neptune sighs and looks at Uranus. "We might need them and Sailor Pluto. We should go get them at least. Sailor Uranus nods once. "Very well then."

Sailor Saturn, looks up at Quatre and the others. "Well be right back, were just getting back up." she said to Relena. The sailor Scouts join hand and Mini Moon stands in the middle. Once again they start glowing and rise up towards the ceiling then dissappear.

The other Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were still were they were before in the back. Just then Sailor Moon and the others start to appear. Once they were on the gournd, Sailor Venus walks up. "So what happen?" she asks.

"It's worse then we thought Venus." Sailor Moon started. "Sailor Saturn said that Kaolinite is back and she's after the princess's pure heart. The worse thing is she's already taken the pure hearts of all the guests. They mannaged to keep the princess safe. Saturn thougth we would get you guys so we can all fight her together. so we teleported back her so we could get you."

"Wait a minuite Sailor Moon! Is it so bad were going to need all of us?" Mercury ask

"Yes Mercury, her power this time is monsterly etroshuss." Sailor Saturn said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sailor Mars said with a fist in her head ready. The Sailor Scouts once again get ready for another teleport, Sailor Moon joined hands with all her scouts and feels so wonderful to have all the Scouts to fight together at last.

Heero working once again on the computer, looks at his watch then he sees that that same glowing light appears again. Once they landed once again, he stands up to greet them. "Sailor Scouts." Quatre said to get their attention. "We know some of you, we should get the rest of the teams names."

Sailor Venus puts her left hand behind her head and the other on her hip and giggles. "Yes of course sir, I'm Sailor Venus, this is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Venus turns around to look at Relena."And I have to say, I'm so honnered to finally meet be here to help you Miss Relena, I am a personal fan of yours. Your an insperation to all girls who are trying to make a diffence in this world."

"I'm glad to hear my words of total pacifism have reached others in the other nation. Right now I'm powerless to do anything on my own. I want to thank you and the Sailor Scouts for helping us in this situation, and because of the circumstance we can't get to know eachother properly. I do wish we could have met in a different surroundings, but because of the situation right now..."

"Parden me girls. But shouldn't we descuss how were going to fight that mad woman down stairs." Noin said. "You don't need to worry Miss." Sailor Moon said with her hands on her hips, doing her famous speach. "Because I'm the campion of justice, I Sailor Moon will right wrongs and triump over evil, so there."

All of the Sailor Scouts either looked either emarrased by her outgoingness or mad that she keeps embarassing them. _'This was what we were trying to avoid.' _Sailor Saturn thought taking deep sigh. Sailor Mars in fustration, brings her hand out hits Sailor Moon in the head and says, "Duffes! When are you going to learn to use the **_right _**speach for the **_right _**occation?"

Sailor Moon holds her head where Mars punched her and yells at her back. "Hey, I'm only trying to assure her, Mars!"

"How? By scaring the poor girl out her wits?

"Well thats no reason to hit me!"

"Hold on a minute. We cant just..." Relena started then Sailor Moon. "So lets go Scouts!" Sailor Moon point to the door, ready to charge into battle. "Wait a minute!" Sailor Mercury stops her, making Sailor Moon look back at her confussed. "What are you planning to do, Sailor Moon?"

"What am I...? Well, Jupiter first uses thunder bults right? Then, if that doesn't work Venus yanks her down with love chain and if that doesn't work Mars burns her alive. " Sailor Moon starts to ramble, couting her fingers in one hand and has one figure on her other had rest on her chin. Once again the Scouts looked down in shame. But Mars just looks angry at their leader's stupitity.

"And you'll be doing what?" Mars asks, trying hard to hold back her fustration. Sailor Moon looks at he embarressed at first then giggles and ten places her lefthand behind her head and another hand under chin, one figure pointed to her. "Well thats no brainer Mars, I'll be working on plan B."and giggles again. The scouts swet drops.

"Excuse me?" Relena tries to speek, but Sailor Mars interupts her. "If you don't mind Miss Relena, we got a really good handle on this. Even if our leader seems like she's a sandwich short of a picnic." She saids, keeping her hands together towards her chest, and smiles.

Sailor Moon make her noise of fustraion. "I resemble that!"

Sailor Uranus walks up to the computer and looks at the blue print of the palace. "We could use this." She said. Sailor Neptune, walks up behind her and looks. "Is all this underground?" She asks. Heero comes up and was just about to shut down the computer so she couldn't use it, but Sailor Pluto grabs his wrist. "Please give her a few minutes. Sailor Uranus can come up with a plan to handle Kaolinite but you got to let her use the resorces you need to figure it out." Heero just looks at her then nods once. Sailor Pluto lets go of his wrist and abserves what on the computer too.

She turns around to face the scouts "Listen up! Hears how we'll do it. We could trap Kaolinite underground in the passages ways, so she won't be able to fly away." Uranus goes on. "Sailor Moon's group will wear her out, and Sailor Neptune, and Pluto and I will get the pure heart away from Kaolinite ." She looks up at Sailor Saturn who is looking down at the floor, who was oviously at thought with something else. "Saturn!" She yells, getting her, startling her, but geting her attention. "Um, yes mam?" she said, just regaining her composeure. "You will wait here and stand guard over Mini Moon, Miss Relena and the other three."

Sailor Mini Moon looks at Uranus too. "But I'm a Sailor Scout too!"

"Last time **_You _**got with a fight with Kaolinite, your pure heart was taken and it almost destroyed the world, or have you forgoten that?" she asks. Mini Moon steps back, looking mad.Sailor Uranus stands up. "We'll meet you five down stairs. All you five have to do is lure her down there and we'll take it from here." Pointing to the computer, then her, Neptune and Pluto walk out of the room. Sailor Mercury pluges her little computer to Heero's computer and gathers the information onto her computer.

Onces she got it, she looks over it carfully. "Come one girls we got to get down their and fast." She said as she heads for the door, followed by others scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Jupiter stops and looks at Sailor Saturn. "I personally don't care for your commrads Sailor Saturn. Their stuck up and they think they know better then anyone else, and to think I was almost one of them. But even after all that I am glad that your back. Take care of Mini Moon." She said with a smile, then walks out.

Sailor Mini Moon looks up at Sailor Saturn for some form of confert. Sailor Saturn a second afterwards sences that and looks at at Mini Moon and smiles arruring her. Sailor Mini Moon smiles back, feeling better but also has this strange feeling that Sailor Saturn doesn't want her around at all.Sailor Saturn looks to see Quatre about to walk out that door. She then brings out her silent scythe and places it to his neck, surpising and startling him. "And where do you think your going? Sailor Uranus as me to keep an eye on you."

"I have to find Hotaru." he said, as he just stood there."Didn't Miss Noin tell you she'll be fine?" Sailor Saturn asks

"Yes, but I can't just leave here out there." He looks right into her eyes, he started to see look at her strange, like he's reconizing something in her.Sailor Saturn quickly removes the scythe from his neck and holds it with both hands, looking down at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes. _'Oh, no! Does he reconize me?' _

"Um...Sailor Mini Moon?" She said, with a tad of nervousness in her voice. Rini looks up, seeing this fear in Saturn's attidute. " Listen, I need to check the halls for a moment, make shore no one leaves."

"Ok Saturn." She said as she watches Saturn walk out of the room, but as the door shuts Quatre runs passed Rini and out the door before Mini Moon can respond. Saturn turns to see Quatre there. "Why did you follow me out her? I thouht I told you to stay in there."

Quatre just started at her, she was just about to turn aournd until he grabs her left right with his left hand making her stary there and just as she tries to put her head down, his places his free hand under her chin and pushes it up to make her look up at him. This also makes her drop her scythe on the ground. H just started at her for a few moments that felt like forever looking into her eyes."Hotaru?" He asks, startling her and keeping him from looking at her face

."Um...so..s...sorry." She kept her back towards him

"Hotaru? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No! It's not that Quatre, it just that..."

"It is you then?"

"I never said I'm Hotaru!"

"But you didn't reject me calling you Hotaru just then, and besides that, your hair style's, your eye's and the color of your skin are the same as Hotaru's. Even the sound of your voice. It is you Hotaru isn't it?" he asks, still making her look at him. Sailor Saturn took a deep sigh and looked down. "Yes Quatre, it's me." he let's go of her and looks down at her with some compation.

"The why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not aloud too." she turns away from him as he finally lets go of her and she takes another deep sigh and gets ready to explain it all. " Because how dangerous our lives are, we Sailor Scout aren't aloud to get normal humans involved in our battles against evil. I execpted that when I became a Sailor Scout and besides because about our enemies I just can't tell anyone that I'm Sailor Saturn and I still barley know you so I can't just tell you or anyone about myself, like you can't tell anyone about you being a Gundam Pilot.

Quatre looked surprised "But how do you...How do you know about me being a Gundam Pilot?"

She goes to grab her scythe and holds it to her chest with both hands on it. "My mother, Dr. Tomoe told me when we were talking. I guess that'll make us even. But because now you and Heero know, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto will never trust me again." She said as she closes her eyes and tries not to cry. Quatre still had a few more questions? "Heero knows?"

"He just found out too. When I went to talk to Dr. Tomoe he placed a listening device on her."

"So your mother knows too?"

"Yes, my father doesn't though, I mean he used to but after our last battle with the Heart Snatchers he lost his memory." Sailor Saturn started to cry silently but enough for Quatre to hear and try to confert her. He tries to put a hand in her shoulder but Hotaru turns around and puts on a fake smiles. "You better get back to the room before Mini Moon and the others start to worry."

Quatre takes a step back, smiles back at her. "Right."

Sailor Moon and her group along with Tuxedo Mask walks down the halls and was just about to reach the ball room. "Why has she left the ball room to go after Miss Relena herself. It's not her style to just to sit around and to nothing." Mercury asked to the other girls. "Maybe she just drawing it out, torching them and make them go nuts before she goes to collect Relena's pure heart." Jupiter said.

"I don't know, this doesn't seem like her at all." Mars said, puting her left indexs finger on her chin and her thumb under it.

"Maybe it's all a big trap?" Venus asks.

Sailor Moon looks over a Tuxedo Mask that hasn't said a word all day. In fact he seemed to be destracted by something, it was worring her. "Tuxedo Mask?" she tries to get his attention. He looks at her with a fake smiles, trying to assure her. "What is it Sailor Moon?" She give a fake smile too and turns her head away.

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Sailor Moon?" Mercury said, trying to get her attention. "How are we going to get Kaolinite down stairs?"

Sailor Moon just stop in her tracks and stood their thinking, taping her indexs finger on her chin. "You know what, I onestly don't know how are we going to do that Mercury."

"You should have known that was coming Mercury." Mars said. "But we can't just walk in there without a plan." Mercury said. The girls huttle together to come up with a plan to take down Kaolinite

Meanwhile down stairs Kaolinte was sitting on the chandelier, looking at the entrance to the ballroom. She makes evil grin and looks at the dark star on her right palm. "The little twurps must feel so secure right now. Now it's the perfect time to exicute all rest of my plan." Just as she finished talking, the dark star begins to glow light purple.

Then all of a sudden, it looked as if the shadows were moving and started up the stairs and passed Sailor Moon and the girls and down the hall, however Mars paused for a moment and looked in the same direction the shadow creatures moved in, but she saw nothing in that direction what so ever. The girls looked on the other hand looked confussed "What's wrong Mars?" Jupiter asked. She looked back at them unsure."You know what? I thought I sensed something sinister come down this way."

"But nothing went down this way Mars?"

"I know, but I'm just not confinced, that's all."

Just then Mercury gasps. "What if you did sence something real, do you realize the direction it's headed in?"

Sailor Moon looked shocked for a moment, _'In she same direction as Rini and the others!'_ and with that thought she started to run in that direction were Mini Moon and the others were. Meanwhile Sailor Saturn was just about to go back into the room, and as her hand was about to tuch the door knob, one of the dark shadows come up behind her and what looks like a right hand covers her mouth and the other wraps around her waist to keep her from struggling too much.

As she was being pulled into the darkness, she can hear Rini and others screams coming from the other room, and so can the other scouts from a couple of halls down . Sailor Moon knows their too late. She couldn't believe she let Kaolinite get passed her like this and get to Rini and Hotaru again. _Rini! Hotaru! Hold on you two! I'm coming!'_


	8. Not A chapter, I need help!

I'm guys it's me, Nana Cloud. Listen, I'm sorry that I've not wrote any new stories but I have a little writers block right now so I need a little help. If you have any idea about what I should right let me know at.


End file.
